Immortality Comes With A Price
by Lovee Struckkk
Summary: Bella was in an experiment thing that dealt with depression and it went wrong. the only problem was that she became immortal. But like Capt. Jack off Dr. Who. Full Summary Inside
1. The Verb: To Remeet: To Meet Again

**Bella was in an experiment thing that dealt with depression and it went wrong. the only problem was that she became immortal. But like Capt. Jack off Dr. Who. that means that she can die, but she wakes up a few minutes later and all _fatally_ injured things are mended. She can never die and she's the only one. So she moved in with a coven. She also dies every day to handle with the pain of Edward leaving. She has a power that is so close to his that she feels uncomfortable using it. it's teleknises.**

*******

**AN: This is the first one that I have published on this site.**

*******

I grabbed my bag off the hook beside the door and rushed into the rain. My car moved straight to me and the door swung open. I ran into the car and shouted for Natasha (Nat) to get in and be quick about it. She was inside the car a few seconds later and startled me by turning the radio on.

I grimaced at the station she turned it to and moved the needle to my favourite station with my mind. She made a face at me and suddenly we were at school without my hands or feet touching the steering wheel of the pedals. we got out and ran to the shade together.

I looked out at the rain and spoke the obvious "Probably the hardest it's been my whole life."

Nat raised her fine, dark eyebrows and looked at me through dark eyes. "Considering climate change, yeah."

I rolled my eyes and walked to our first class. Apparently there were these new kids today and one of them were always in our classes - we had every class together. We had it this way because

A) I suffered from mild depression B) I was still clumsy, not matter how many times I used my powers.

The public story was that we were twins and that we couldn't be seperated or we'd suffer severe depression. Weird story, but it was true, for me at least. Nat helped me keep my depression at the most minimum level that it was possible.

***

I sat in my seat while I willed my books to come out of my bag while looking like I was taking them out with my hands.

The teacher had started the lesson when I heard the door creak open. As it was too quiet for human ears, I couldn't turn around until the person said hi. I frowned in surprise. The voice had a dead ring to it, like mine, but I'd managed to make mine sound alive while I was really dead inside.

The boy walked up to the front of the room and I stiffened as I recognised who it was. Edward Cullen. The man - well, vampire - of my dreams. Forbidden by all means. He didn't love me and that thought had the power of killing me while I sat here. I opened my book and tore a small piece off the bottom of a page. I wrote

_He's Edward Cullen!!! HELP, I'm freaking out!!!_

on it and shoved it at her. She looked at me, panic and escaped obviously the only thought in her head before Edward introduced himself to the teacher. he turned around, saw the other empty desk in the room and immediately turned to me.

"Excuse me," he started, his dead voice awfully seductive, "but you wouldn't mind sitting over there for a moment, I need to talk to this girl for a moment."

I heard his gasp as he looked into my eyes and cursed myself for my stupidity. My eyes were exactly the same as they had been when I was mortal...

Ha, _I _wasn't human. How dare he try to suggest that I sit with a mere human while he talks to my friend about things that might effect me!

My chin jerked up a fraction as I answered him "Is it so wrong that I get to sit with my twin sister?"


	2. The Verb: To Repast: To Visit The Past

**I like this part... And Edward's reaction...**

**Just need to tell you that I wrote these 2 chapters of the story ages ago. But I will be updating more, since I am on this site every 5 minutes.**

*******

"Edward, are you looking for something?" The teacher asked, interrupting what Edward was about to say.

"Of course not, miss." he answered and sat down next to the other person in the room which was a gay boy who no-one would sit next to, not even girls.

I smiled at that, than shot a panicked glance at Nat and she returned it with one of her own.

"What are we gonna do" I mouthed at her.

She shrugged. Great. She was the one with alot of the ideas, and now she had none. This was NOT helpful.

***

"Ok, what am I going to do?" I asked Nat desperately as we walked to the cafeteria and after we'd run from our class.

"Well, we could fake your death - again." She answered.

"No, I don't feel like I could die - again-type-thing again. Hey, you hungry. There's no cliffs around here that people are always around?" I answered.

"Well, yeah. I kinda do. You don't mind, do you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Look at it this way, you save me from thinking of a painful way to die without spilling blood." I answered.

She thought for a second, then said "Where?"

I answered "umm, maybe we could just run somewhere in the forest away from humans and then you kill me."

Nat suddenly grabbed my hand and I could feel the presence of another vampire behind me. The vampire brushed by us with a glance at me and kept going towards the cafeteria. I laughed. "Mathew, stop pretending." I complained.

He turned around to face me again. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"I know if a vampire is using their powers on whoever they're using them on. That's _my_ power, don't forget that or you'll be against a tree all the time next hunting time." His power is to change the physical appearance of him and others. He can also copy someone's appearance exactly.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but slowly changed back to himself. He was copying Emmett, but, since he and Emmett were close in physical appearance, no human would really notice the difference. Vampires, however, are a totally different matter.

We walked up to the line and stood there waiting for Elli. She always took so long to get to lunch. We never really found out. I had a theory that she was making out with the 'cute' guy called Mike. Weird, but he was almost exactly the same Mike as I hd known in High School.

Then Elli rushed up, gushing excitably, "You'll never believe this, but there is another coven that has a similar diet tonight. And -"

"Errr, yeah. Umm, if you haven't noticed, they're exactly the same as you had seen in my past." I said, cutting her off.

"Yep, I noticed that, but the blond guy is soooooo cute," she said.

"Cuter than that Mike kid you're hanging out with?" I asked

Elli started to answer, but Nat cut her off from about twenty metres in front of us. "If you guys haven't noticed, the line has moved."

Elli and I moved forward and joined the line again where our 'siblings' were.


	3. The Verb: To Redie: To die again

**I'm really sorry to anyone that's actually reading this story (one person) for not actually updating. :( I WILL update if I get more reviews - they motivate me!! :)**

I sat down, the food, basically smashing the food tray in front of me.

"Hey," Matt said, "Careful. You want to eat that, don't you?"

I glared at him. Way to cheer me up. NOT.

I pushed my food around my plate with my mind, not caring if anyone saw me.

I saw a shadow fall across my plate, but I paid it no attention.

"Ahem," someone coughed. I knew that voice!

"Alice!" I shouted in my thought and turned around. She was watching me.

I smiled up at her. Her dark eyes looked at me, detached. Was she having a vision?

A chair shot across the room and stopped just behind Alice. I didn't exactly want to, but I kind of forced Alice into the chair.

Suddenly she blinked, her dark eyes turning gold.

She must be coming out of her vision. Her eyes focused on me.

"What the hell, Bella?" she asked.

I frowned in confusing.

"What are you planning on doing tonight?" she asked.

"Err, sleeping, watching TV. Having a look at how my _human_ life sucks more than a vampire's life. You know, that type of thing."

Her eyes darkened again. I wonder what that was about.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

"You are going to kill yourself!" she screeched.

"What." I heard behind her.

I sighed, since when did my personal life become involved with the whole school?

I turned around, walking into the woods. Nat will probaby tell someone that I had been sent home sick.

I started running. I couldn't hear anything behind me, but Alice was probably behind me, or in front of me.

I came to my usual place. It had some dried blood from yesterday on the rock.

I ignored that and scrambled around on the grass, looking for the gun.

I, finally, found it and checked how many bullets were in the gun.

Zero. Zilch. Nothing.

Ugh! So annoying. And just when I needed to die the most!

i whipped around, sensing that someone was watching me.

Edward appeared, silent as ever.

"Don't." was all he said.

I raised an eyebrow. I remember him doing that to me. Old times, happy times.

I thought of home, the knife that was in the kitchen drawer. It materialised in the air between Edward and I. I grabbed it, quickly pushing it into my chest.

Death was quick. It wasn't painful. Why'd you think I'd die so much if it didn't hurt. These were the only few minutes where nothing hurt.

I felt something pick me up. Was it Nat?

The thing started running. So it was definitely a vampire. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

The wind, which indicated our speed, suddenly stopped. Well, I guess we stopped.

"Carlisle!" the person/vampire shouted. Oww. That hurt. I had noticed the desperation in his voice.

Wait! His? Oops. I didn't mean for him to pick me up and carry me to his house. I decided that I should just tell him that I loved him and that was that. I would then leave.

His hands disappeared as I made him smash into the wall at the other side of the room.


	4. To Reescape: To Escape Again

**This chapter is dedicated to icecat642 for making me want to write this chapter....... :D thank you.... :D**

**{:}  
****...:...(+(**(#)**)+)...:...  
****{:}**

I crashed to the floor, wincing. Crap. That hurt bad.

I opened my eyes a smidgen. I was really in an awkward position. My feet were spread apart and my skirt was showing my underpants.I stood up slowly, brushing some dirt from my skirt.

I looked to where I shoved Edward through the wall. He was out in the garden, watching through the walls. Whoops! Was that plural?

I guess that I just kind of ruined Esme's work. I felt a presence behind me and whipped around. Brown hair. Tall. Big. Who did that remind me of? Emmett!

I smiled as he snarled at me. Then I was suddenly surrounded by his family. I saw all of them here; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper. The only person who wasn't here was Edward, who I had just pushed through some walls.

Okay. If this makes any sense, I think that they're kind of angry that I pushed Edward through some walls. I get it now. I locked eyes with Emmett. Obviously he is the one that was going to attack me. Like that would happen. I mean, I _am_ invincible. I die, then only a few minutes later, am alive again. Invincible or what?

Seriously, I should just shut up and let Emmett, and then wake up a few minutes later.

Something collided with my back. Jasper. Wow... He was stronger than I expected. I was pushed to the floor by Jasper, my neck cracking almost immediately. Freaking hell!!!

I couldn't feel my feet but my neck was pure agony. It was almost like fire there - but only there. Nothing like I imagined turning into a vampire. I once had Nat break absolutely every bone in my body - it hurt worse than hell.

"STOP!" someone shouted. Obviously Edward. No-one else was going to help me. "What the hell have you done?" the same voice yelled. This was too high pitched for a guy's voice, so I assumed that it was Nat. Great timing - she couldn't have shown up before they cracked my neck, could she?

Jasper was taken off my back, and someone cradled my head.

"Can I kill you?" Nat asked. I feebly made a whimpering noise - indicating yes.

"NO!" Edward shouted, but Nat had already taken my knife from my leg - yes she had to rip it open. It was for emergency purposes only.

I heard some people leave the room, my blood was tempting them, and Nat stuck the knife into my chest.

For the second time that day I escaped into the bliss that was death. It was great, as always, but there was something missing. I couldn't put my mind on it.

All too soon, I opened my eyes. Damn it! I wanted to find out what was missing.

I could feel a presence nearby - a vampire. I put a small shield around myself. It was only a few centimetres away from my skin.

Crap! Damn everything to hell. I was in a hospital room. The only other person in there. Edward. Who else would it be? He definitely lived to make my life worse than hell. I should know - I've been there.

Someone opened the door - and Edward immediately feigned sleeping. Like whoever came through wouldn't know that he was a vampire that couldn't sleep.

I sat up - properly this time as my mother came in through the door. Yes. I'm talking about my birth mother. She knew everything. Including about how I feel about Edward and the fact that he's a vampire. My dad knows too.

She came straight to my side. Not waiting to waste any time, she got straight to the point, "Why are you in the hospital."

"Jasper - you know who Jasper was, right, Alice's boyfriend? - pushed me to the ground and I cracked my neck. Nat came in and saved me and then she killed me."

"Uh-huh..." Renèe paused and raised an eyebrow, "and you just _forgot_ your power?"

"Well, about that. I had just pushed... _him_ through a few walls and so they were exhausted for a bit," I took a breath, "It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure, darling, sure. Now let's get you out of here. It's bad for your health, almighty one."

I rolled my eyes. Renèe was always kind of childish. I started pulling tubes out of my skin when Edward started to 'stir'. Good actor, but there was no need for this when everyone knew he couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, he sat up, staring at Renèe like she was possessed or something.

"As if vampires are real," he snorted. I started struggling with the last need. It must've had a hook on the end or something because there was absolutely no way that it was coming out.

"What are you doing?" Edward suddenly asked, his hand on top of mine, preventing me from taking out the needle.

"What are _you_ doing?" I asked, turning his question around.

"Stopping you from taking a needle out from your skin," he answered.

I could feel it pulling on my vein, and it had started to itch, so I voiced that.

"Now, excuse me. I need some water." I told him as I started to fill a cup up from the water dispenser that was across the room.

Edward turned, and he bumped the cup that was floating across the room. The water fell all over his shirt.

My mouth dropped open. Why did he spill my water? He's almost making me cry. A tear formed at the corner of my eye. This day was just too much for me. I pushed him away with my mind and took the needle out a second later.

Grabbing some snacks from beside the bed, I ran down the halls, trying to find the exit. Eventually, after almost five minutes of searching, I decided 'what the hell' and jumped out of a window.

Woah! I was almost five stories up. I closed my eyes as I got closer to the ground.

**{:}  
****...:...(+(**(#)**)+)...:...  
****{:}**

**WOW!!!! This was the longest chapter I've ever written!!!!!!!!! I know it's not much compared to other people, but whatever...... :D Anyway........ Thank you icecat642....... I wouldn't have been able to write this chapter if it wasn't for your review...... thanks so much :D**


End file.
